ALPHA Wrestling
ALPHA Wrestling 'is a professional American wrestling company run by owner Bradley "Ice" Jones. It features a weekly show with 9 pay-per-view and 3 major pay-per-view events. Its weekly show's theme song is ''"A Cut Above (Remix)" by Avery Watts. On July 10th, 2019, the company rebranded their weekly show as Wednesday Night Warfare. Company History TBA Championships and Accolades '''Active Championships ALPHA World Heavyweight Championship is the current and two-time champion.]] On July 29th, 2018, Zakk Night won the first ever Gauntlet of Glory Tournament, defeating Landon Mitchell by pinfall to become the inaugural ALPHA World Heavyweight Champion. The current Champion is Graham Baker in his first reign, which began at Killer Instinct (2019) on July 28th, 2019. ALPHA Women's Championship is the current and two-time champion.]] On August 26th, 2018, at The Mighty Don't Kneel (2018), Ana Somnia defeated Samantha Taylor, Victoria Mitchell, and Kailee Brooke in a Fatal Four Way to become the inaugural ALPHA Women's Champion. The current Champion is Rima in her first reign, which began at Gods Among Us on June 30th, 2019. ALPHA Zenith Championship On June 30th, 2019, ALPHA Wrestling Spirit Champion Arata Asakura defeated Cassidy Hart to unify his title with the ALPHA Grand Championship at Gods Among Us, the title became the ALPHA Zenith Champion. The current Champion is Jordan Rattler in his first reign, which began at Storm The Throne (2019) on September 22nd, 2019. ALPHA World Tag Team Championship On September 23rd, 2018, the Dark Sanctuary became the inaugural ALPHA World Tag Team Champions at From the Ashes to culminate the ALPHA World Tag Team Championship Tournament. The current Champions are Tyler Morgan and Marcus in their second reign, which began at Killer Instinct (2019) on July 28th, 2019. Retired Championships ALPHA Wrestling Spirit Championship On July 29th, 2018, Jon Jrygin defeated Kai Stevens and Aaron Arkham on his way to becoming the inaugural ALPHA Wrestling Spirit Champion. The final Champion was Arata Asakura, who defeated Cassidy Hart to unify the title with the ALPHA Grand Championship at Gods Among Us. ALPHA Grand Championship On February 10th, 2019, Shane Holliday became the inaugural ALPHA Grand Champion at Black Sabbath Rising: Origin. The final Champion was Arata Asakura, who defeated Cassidy Hart to unify the title with the ALPHA Wrestling Spirit Championship at Gods Among Us. ICW Championships ICW World Heavyweight Championship On March 24th, 2019, Zakk Night became the inaugural ICW World Heavyweight Champion at Ragnarok. The current Champion is Zakk Night in his first reign, which began on March 24th, 2019, after defeating Trent Johnson. ICW Tag Team Championship On May 26th, 2019, the Suplex Sweethearts (Ella Ripley and Tommy Saxon) became the inaugural ICW Tag Team Champions at Ascendance after winning the ICW Tag Team Classic. The current Champions are the Suplex Sweethearts in their first reign, which began on May 26th, 2019, after defeating the Guardians of Strong Style and Marcus © and Tyler Morgan ©. Tournaments Awards APEX Athletes Beginning in January 2019, ALPHA Wrestling extends a top five power ranking award after every event, both weekly live show and every PPV. Events Marquee Events (2018) * Killer Instinct * The Might Don't Kneel * From the Ashes * State of Emergency * Ghost Nation * Day of Reckoning Marquee Events (2019) * Ground Zero * Break or Be Broken * Ragnarok * Fall of Kings * Ascendance * Gods Among Us * Killer Instinct (2019) * The Mighty Don't Kneel (2019) * Storm The Throne (2019) * State of Emergency (2019) * Death Before Defeat (2019) * Day of Reckoning (2019) Employees and Personnel *'Active Wrestlers' **'Male' ***Aaron Arkham ***Aaron Taylor ***Aescher Crawley ***ANGELO ***Arata Asakura ***Boog ***Brian James ***Detective Browfel ***Derek Gunslinger ***Devon Slayton ***Graham Baker ***Hayden Salvation ***Jack Wylde ***Jairo Sterling, Jr. ***Jeffrey Turner ***Jimmy Venom ***Jon Jrygin ***Jordan Rattler ***Kevin Harris ***Lamar Smith ***Marcus ***Maynard Brooks ***Noah Washington ***Orion Ramsey ***Ravage ***Shane McCormack, Jr. ***Travis Burke ***Tyler Morgan ***Zach Holfield **'Female' ***Ana Somnia ***Ayden Starr ***Io Ishimori ***Liz Karlson ***Priscilla Venom ***Ruri Amano ***Samantha Taylor ***Sara Daniels ***Sheridan Müller ***Sienna Ward ***Yoshino Nakano *'Tag Teams and Stables' ** The Shadow Empire ** The Church of Samhain ** Thunder and Lightning Inactive Wrestlers *Hayley Webb *Jake Morgan *Kai Stevens *Shawn Hunter Non-Wrestling Employees *Abram Oliveira *Artem Ivanov *Kla P̄hū̂ tī *Lexi Gold *Smokes *Sora Yutani On-Screen Personnel *'Andrew Kaelin' *'''Miles Taylor *'''Olivia Donovan *'''Faye Evans *'''James Williams '''Referees *Clifford Wyatt *Martin Wagner *Ryan Anderson *Allison Sullivan *Eric Edwards Category:ALPHA Wrestling Category:ALPHA Category:Federations